


Worth It

by ready3x



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: After slaying the Yellow Bastard, Hartigan wants to sacrifice himself to keep Nancy safe. But she sexily brings him to reconsider...
Relationships: Nancy Callahan/John Hartigan
Kudos: 2





	Worth It

It was done.

"Eight years, son of a bitch," John Hartigan slavered, spitting out blood while Roark Junior, a.k.a. The Yellow Bastard, the heir of the corrupt Roark family, died at his feet. He quickly freed Nancy Callahan, whom the serial rapist had abducted, bound and flogged. Hartigan choked with rage when he saw her bruised back, but she defiantly cried: "I didn't scream! You told me he could only get off if I screamed, but I didn't scream!"

Hartigan wrapped his arms around her and whispered: "I know, darling. You grew up strong."

Nancy and Hartigan stared in disgust at Junior's rotting remains. Eight years ago, the serial rapist had abducted 11-year old Nancy, before Hartigan saved her and castrated him. Because the judges were firmly in the pocket of Senator Roark, Junior's dad, he was incarcated for Junior's crimes. Withstanding torture and solitary confinement, he refused to provide Nancy's identity. In the meanwhile, they used black magic to regrow Junior's foul loins, at the cost of turning him into the rotting Yellow Bastard. Eight years later, a freed Hartigan found Nancy as the lead stripper of Kadie's, the most notorious dive of Basin City, but inadventently exposed her identity to Junior. The Yellow Bastard abducted her a second time, and after this bloody battle, Hartigan finished him off for good.

When they walked to the car, Hartigan suddenly grabbed his chest, coughed blood and dropped to his knees. Nancy caught him, stared into his ashen face and blurted out in horror: "W-What is wrong with you?"

"My heart!" croaked Hartigan, while she recoiled when she took his cold, bloodless hands. In panic, Nancy shook him and pleaded: "Stay with me! I cannot lose you!"

He broke into a dead, icy cough. In desperation, Nancy tried to share her warmth with him, pressing her big, warm boobs against his cold chest. Hartigan's life force flickered, and for some incredible reason, it worked. It willed his heart to not go into arrest, and color returned to his cheeks.

"Oh my God, that was close! Thanks for saving my life!"

"I am only repaying the favor."

"My heart pills are on the seat. Could you get them for me?"

"Of course!" Nancy smiled, retrieved his meds, and never took her eyes off him until he swallowed them.

"Much better," Hartigan groaned, and she asked: "Is it all over? The whole thing? Are you finally free for real?"

Her voluptuous body was only covered with a thin, blood stained shirt, but she didn't tremble with cold or fear, but with rage. Hartigan put his coat around her shoulders and muttered: "It's almost over. You better get rolling."

"You are not coming along?" Nancy whispered, and Hartigan lied: "Hell, no! I have got friends on their way to collect evidence. I am going to blow this sick mess wide open. I am going to clear my name and get Senator Roark thrown behind bars, where be belongs!"

"Be careful, I cannot lose you again."

"You will never lose me."

"Oh, John!"

Nancy and Hartigan passionately made out, and all he could think was: _Nancy Callahan, the love of my life._ Everything about her was intoxicating, her voluptuous body, her soft lips, and how hungrily she was staring at him. Hartigan had to force himself to let go, and when she finally drove away, he could finish his plan. He drew his gun and thought bitterly: _Shame to lie to her, I hope she forgives me for it. But getting Senator Roark behind bars? Sure, if I pulled off that miracle, I can go punch out God. No, the game is rigged, and there is not a prosecutor in the world that will go after Senator Roark. He will never stop hunting me, I killed his only son. He will use all his power to get his revenge on me. He will go after me through Nancy, find her again, and there will be no end to it. There is only one way to beat him._

Hartigan put the gun to his temple and thought: _An old man dies, a young woman lives... fair trade. I love you, Nancy._

"NO!!"

Just when Hartigan wanted to pull the trigger, Nancy literally ran him over. The impact made him let go of the gu,, while he flew several feet through the air. Nancy slammed the brakes, stormed out of the car and screamed: "JOHN, YOU IDIOT!!"

While he lay there bruised and battered, she picked him up like a sack of potatoes. She pulled his ear so hard that he cried out, and slapped him several times, trembling with rage.

"Nancy, please stop!" he blurted out.

"No, I must knock the stuffing out of you first! You are not killing yourself to 'protect' me!"

_She is smarter than I thought, so much for my clever plan,_ Hartigan cursed himself, while she walloped him. But even hurt and bleeding, a crack cop like him was no match for her. He grabbed her wrists, wrestled her down, and snapped: "Don't be silly, Nancy, it is all for your own good! As long as I live, Senator Roark will try to get to you through me. I cannot allow that."

"Hartigan, do you understand how cruel you are? You can die in peace, knowing that Senator Roark will never find me, and you condemn me to live in agony!"

"Nancy, this is a matter of life and death!"

"Hartigan, I just escaped a serial rapist. Do you think I am afraid of Senator Roark?" she retorted, and her gaze became so murderous that Hartigan's heart missed a beat. His breathing became faint, and Nancy gasped: "Your heart!"

Summoning all his willpower, Hartigan caught his breath and snapped: "Nancy, I am protecting you! I didn't spend eight years in hell only to have you killed!"

Nancy calmly looked him in the eye and replied: "Hartigan, there is no, 'I', only 'We'. Whatever you do, I am with you."

"In that case, you are the dumbest girl I know."

"Then let me be dumb. Hartigan, if you harm yourself, I will only have a husk of a life left. We belong together!"

"Nancy, don't be stupid. I am old enough to be your granddad, find someone else. Get somebody younger, smarter and less broken than me, I give you my blessing."

"Hartigan, all my life, I tried to fall in love with someone else. I already had boyfriends and girlfriends, and always wished that they were you!" she cried out.

Hartigan's cock jumped. He desperately tried to ignore her beautiful face with the red, luscious lips and her veil of long blond hair, her voluptuous body with the big, heaving boobs, her perfect peach of her ass and her long, toned legs, and that she was no longer trembling with fear, but desire. Nancy was sex personified, but he heard himself utter: "Don't be stupid, Nancy, you have your whole life in front of you. I am an old, broken geezer who cannot offer you anything."

"I can have anybody I want, Hartigan, and you are the only person that matters. I love you!"

"Me, too. I love you like my own child, Nancy."

Nancy trembled, but not with fear, but with rage. She cried out: "You are a liar and a coward! I am a stripper. I know the gazes of people who want me, and you are the only person where it didn't feel dirty! Hartigan... John... when we kissed in my shabby appartment, didn't you feel anything for me?!"

Hartigan stayed silent. They glared at each other like as if they were mortal enemies. Then Hartigan let out a feral, pained grunt and cried out: "Nancy, forgive me!"

He violently pinned Nancy against the window, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and feverishly kissed her. Her eyes grew wide, and for a single moment, she tried to push him away. But then, she eagerly responded, wrapped her long legs around his waist and passionately made out with him. Their tongues devoured each other, and after a small eternity, Hartigan reluctantly ended their kiss. Not daring to look her in the eye, he buried his crimson face in the deep valley of her bosom and croaked: "Nancy, I cannot live without you."

"Oh yes, it's true! You do love me!"

"I do."

"Then come here!"

With the most sultry smile ever, Nancy climbed on the back seat, shimmied out of her coat, and gave a stunned Hartigan a perfect view of her nude, quivering body. He nearly got another heart attack taking in her big, beautiful boobs, her slender waist, her chiseled six pack, and the wet, throbbing triangle between her long, toned legs. With her most sexy voice, Nancy giggled: "John, come here!"

Desperate ignoring his urge to jump her, Hartigan croaked: "Nancy, please don't do this, you aren't thinking straight. You just escaped death, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"John, when Junior flogged me, I only survived because I thought of you. I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Nancy."

"Then get naked and me happy!"

On cue, Hartigan cringed. With an embarrassed look, he took off his shirt. He froze when Nancy looked at his grey, flabby flesh. His physical peak was decades ago, and eight years of solitary confinement had made him dry up like a raisin. Nancy's stares made his cock shrivel, and he muttered: "I am an old, stinking husk of a man."

"John, you are more man than anyone else," Nancy calmly smiled, ignored his protests and mashed his face between her big, firm boobs. She giggled when he ate her out, and kissed, licked and devoured her juicy strawberries. Hartigan was amazed that in return, Nancy kissed, licked and chewed his old, flaccid flesh as it were pure ambrosia. He was her hero, and she would have done anything to make him happy. Full of awe, Hartigan looked Nancy up and down and croaked: "When I was in jail for eight years, Nancy, I expected you to become a skinny bookworm, too shy and nerdish for your own good... not THIS!!"

"Well, I grew up, and I filled out. Do you like it?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

"Then enjoy!" she smiled. With renewed appetite, he groped her chiseled six pack, her slender waist and her powerful thighs.

"Oh yes, YES!!" Nancy blurted out and encouraged him with loud, throaty moans, as if she feared not to get groped enough. With an evil smile, she suddenly dove between his legs and began to fellate him.

"AHHH!!" Hartigan cried out, when her sweet, sinister lips closed around his flaccid, shrivelled manhood. He moaned from the bottom of his heart, while Nancy skillfully sucked him off. She flicked her tongue over his crown, then licked the veins of his underside, and finally took him in. While Nancy looked up with sparkling eyes, Hartigan rolled his eyes back in ecstasy and then blurted out: "Nancy... please... you don't have to do this..."

"I waited all my life to do this!"

"Nancy, oh Nancy... you are killing me..." Hartigan blurted out, clutching his chest. Nancy muttered: "Is it your heart again?"

Hartigan convulsed in sweet agony, clawed his fingers into her hair and croaked: "I don't care. If I die while you suck me off, I die happy."

"I could almost live with that," Nancy giggled, and continued fellating him. Hartigan's precum oozed out of the corners of her mouth, which she slurped off with gusto, and love juices were trickling down her thighs. She wrapped her big, firm boobs around his penis, making him choke with ecstacy, and finally turning his old, flaccid rag into a bona fide horse cock. Insane with lust, Hartigan grabbed Nancy by the shoulders, pinned her onto the rear seat and thrust his giant, throbbing erection into her wet, willing cunt.

"AAAHHHH!!" both screamed, their mutual desire quenched in a single stroke. Hartigan pushed all the way through, while his penis penetrated her tight, wet fleshcave. Nancy threw her head back and moaned from the bottom of her heart, spreading her thunder thighs to give him an even better angle. When he fully filled her out, he began to hammer her.

"Oh yes, John, fuck me! Fuck all my sins away! FUCK ME!!" Nancy screamed, thrashing under his body and clawing her fingernails into his back.

"Nancy! Oh, Nancy!" he replied, picking up the pace. They feverishly devoured each other like two animals in heat. Hartigan fucked Nancy with deep, rapid fire strokes, as if he wanted to ram his cock through her womb, and she was loving every second of it. He buried his face between her big, bouncing boobs, groping, kneading and nibbling her swollen strawberries, and in return, Nancy clawed her nails into his body as if he were Adonis himself. He was quenching eight years of total deprival, and she was more than happy to relieve him. His feral growls were drowned out by her loud, throaty cries. But suddenly, Nancy loudly sobbed. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, and Hartigan froze and blurted out: "Nancy, did I hurt you? I am so sorry--"

"No, no! I am not crying because I am sad, I am crying because I am HAPPY! All my life I wanted this!"

Nancy tightly wrapped her long, powerful legs around his waist, feverishly impaling herself on his rod and covering his face with her sweet, happy tears. Under his soft, warm kisses, she regained her composure, but after a couple of more strokes, Hartigan blurted out: "Nancy, I cannot hold up anymore!"

"Then fill me up," she smiled. On cue, Hartigan rolled his eyes back, moaned from the bottom of his heart and emptied his hot, sticky seed into her quivering cunt. She held him tight while he rode out his orgasm, and finally, he slumped over her body. Nancy covered his face with loving kisses, and finally he gasped: "Nancy, I love you."

"I love you, too, John... and never ever touch that gun again when you think of me."

"I won't," he ruefully whispered. With sparkling eyes, she made out withhim again, before Hartigan cringed and muttered: "That being said, I was terrible. I came, but you didn't, because my old body didn't hold up long enough."

"That's all right, John. I would trade these last minutes for nothing!" the woman who could have any guy – and girl – in Sin City proudly retorted.

"You flatter me, Nancy."

"I love you, John."

They made out again, and Hartigan rolled his eyes in ecstasy when he took in her tongue. It was tasting pure ambrosia, and Nancy giggled when his hands hungrily groped her toned biceps, her heaving boobs, the perfect peach of her ass and wet, throbbing slit. In return, she grabbed his flaccid dick and softly masturbated him. Hartigan's mind went tilt, unable to handle this sensory overload. For a few minutes, they made out with each other, only interrupted by her soft moans, and his feral grunts. Finally, with a beet red face, Hartigan blurted out: "Nancy... I have no right to ask this... but can we do it again?"

"I thought you would never ask!" she beamed, and wisely proposed: "This time, you lie down, and I mount you."

"Nice way to say that I have no stamina."

"Nice way to say that I will fuck your brains out!" Nancy proudly retorted. She made him lie down, giggled at his raging erection, and impaled her wet, sopping cunt on him.

"YES!!" both moaned from the bottom of their hearts. Nancy mashed her massive boobs into his face, skillfully drawing circles and eights with her hips. Hartigan greedily ate her out and matched her rhythm, but when he tried to take initiative, Nancy gently pushed him back and smiled: "No, John, just stay down and enjoy the fireworks!"

She slowed up the pace, making him fuck her with long, deep strokes. With each thrust, she encouraged Hartigan with loud, throaty moans, and fellated his fingers as if they were additional cocks. His hands were everywhere, and she loved every second of it. Nancy looked down and suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny, Nancy?"

"You look so happy, John!"

"I am happy."

"Do you still want to blow your brains our?"

"I don't."

"So you admit we belong together?"

"I do."

"Finally!" Nancy giggled, enjoying the wonderful sensation of being filled out by the person she loved. She picked up the pace, and suddenly, electric surges built up in her pussy. Her moans were replaced by high pitched screams, and Hartigan redoubled his efforts. Finally, Nancy arched her back, her entire cunt contracted, and she violently came. It drove Hartigan over the edge, and they squirted semen and love juices all over each other.

"AHH!!" he cried out, clutching his chest, while Nancy was still cumming. He threw another heart pill in, and just hoped his orgasm wouldn't kill him. Fortunately, it didn't, and they just lay there, basking on the afterglow of their orgasms. While Hartigan cuddled Nancy, he knew that they were still in a world of pain. Senator Roark would hunt them down until the end of time, but with Nancy at his side, it suddenly didn't matter anymore. If they lived only a year, a month, or even just another hour, it was worth it.

But maybe not Senator Roark was the greatest threat to life, but Nancy. Maybe loving her would literally kill him first, but holding her warm, soft body, Hartigan smiled inwardly: _If it happens, then an old man dies, a young woman lives... fair trade._


End file.
